Hell is for Children
by Gabesgurl
Summary: My kind of response to Severitus's(is that how it's spelled?)challenge! It will have a Draco/Harry backdrop(much much later)I wasn't gonna post it but I was forced to. Rating is for later, please just r/r
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is a response to Severitus's challenge! Ok this is very AU,  
the Dursley's are very abusive to Harry. Harry is afraid of being touched,   
when  
he went with Hadrid he didn't hardly talk to him. He did not meet Draco in   
the  
Robe shop, he'll meet him on the train where we will begin. And also this   
will  
be Draco/Harry slash (far away)  
on top of Sev and Harry discovering their father and son.  
So I hope you enjoy. Views shift a lot, sorry bout that. Oh and Hadrid did   
go  
to the vault and get the Sorcerer's stone, so that all will take place it's   
just  
going to be a little different, also, Harry does know who Voldie is, Hagrid   
told him  
that too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco walked into the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, and was   
surprised  
to see a skinny boy sitting there. In his compartment! He took in the boys  
very messy black hair, dorky looking glasses that were taped together,   
framing bright  
emerald eyes, clothes way too big for him. And that's when Draco noticed the   
bruise,  
a hand-shaped bruise on the left side of the boys face.  
Sending Crabbe and Goyle away for a moment he reached out and touched   
the boy's  
shoulder, the reaction was immediate. The boy shrunk away, throwing his   
hands in  
front of his face.  
"Please, please don't touch me! I'm sorry! Please!" he ended in a   
whisper.  
Draco immediately began to feel protective of the boy, and gently pulled   
his  
hand away and said softly,"I'm sorry, I won't hurt you, my name's Draco   
malfoy."  
The boy very cautiously put his hands down,"I'm Harry Potter!"He   
whispered softly.  
Draco jerked in surprise, this scared boy was Harry Potter? He seemed so   
scared  
and alone. Smiling gently at him, Draco motioned Crabbe and Goyle back over,   
seeing Harry's  
flinch he said in a calming voice,"These are my friends Greg and Vincent, we   
call him  
Vince though. Can we sit with you?"  
Harry nodded and scooted over, Draco sat next to him and tried to once   
again reassure him.  
"I'll make sure no one hurts you, I promise, ok?"Draco once again placed   
a hand on Harry,  
noticing the flinch was not as bad.  
"Draco, can y-you do me a favour?"Harry asked, afraid of upsetting his   
new friend and making  
him leave.  
"Anything,"Draco smiled, he could read the fear in Harry's eyes.  
"Can you help me, well my...."Harry paused here, suddenly afraid and   
began to move away from  
Draco. A gently hand on his arm stopped him.  
Draco smiled at Harry,"You can ask, I won't be mad or anything."  
Harry nodded slighty,"my back is...is sore, will you come with me to the   
loo and help me bandage  
it,"he whispered, looking across nervously at Greg and Vincint. Draco nodded   
and stood and led Harry  
to the Bathroom. Once there, Harry lifted the back of his shirt and Draco   
stared in shock, there  
were five great big gashes across his back, and a frightening number of   
scars.  
Bringing his wand up, Draco remembered a cleaning spell  
and cast it on Harry's back, he then took the bandages Harry was holding and   
wrapped them around his  
torso. That settled it, no one was going to hurt Harry anymore, he wouldn't   
let them. He helped Harry  
into his robes and they went out and joined the others, Draco keeping next   
to Harry the whole time.  
  
~At Hogwart's that night~  
Severus watched the first years got led in and smiled when he saw his   
godson, Draco. Then he  
started, he recognized Crabbe and Goyle's sons but there was a boy that   
seemed to be hiding behind Draco.  
Severus also noted Draco was glaring at anyone who got near his companion.   
He watched as when Minerva stopped  
the group and had them get together that Draco and the other three stayed on   
the outside. The other boy  
slowly came around and Severus saw the scar and knew who he was. /God! He   
has lily's eyes!/ He thought.  
Then he wondered something, why was the boy so shy, Lord knows James hadn't   
been he thought with a snarl.  
Harry was staring around the room cautiously, no one would hit him there   
right? He wasn't too sure,  
and decided to stay with Draco who seemed to really care about him. He   
looked around to all the people, Harry  
didn't really like people. People never helped him, they were mean to him.   
He then noticed people seemed to  
be gathering closer to the old hat, and Harry shook in surprise when it   
started singing, he reached down and  
grabbed Draco's sleeve near his hand and held on. He listened to the song  
  
'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself it you can find  
A smarter hat than me  
  
You can keep your bowlers black  
your top hats sleek and tall  
But I'm the Hogwart's sorting hat  
and I can cap them all  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
the sorting hat can't see  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
their daring nerve and chivalry  
set Gryffindor's apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
those patien Hufflepuff's are true  
and unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
if you've a ready mind  
where those of wit and learning  
will always find their kind;  
  
Or Perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve thier ends.  
  
so put me on don't be afraid  
and don't get in a flap  
you're in safe hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap"  
  
Harry held on and whispered to Draco,"I wanna be with you, I don't want to   
be alone, I don't want  
to"  
"Don't worry Harry, everything will be ok,"Draco whispered softly. Glaring   
at a boy with red hair  
and freckles who got too close to Harry,"go away, your not fit to be near   
us!"He sneered.  
Then Draco's name was was called. Harry watched him go, feeling suddenly   
all alone, he tried to move  
closer to Vince and Greg who were standing behind him protectively.  
Severus watched as Draco was sorted into Slytherin and noticed that the   
Potter boy seemed even more lost  
and timid than before without Draco near. Then Minerva got to his name.  
"Harry Potter."  
Harry nervously began to step forward trying to ignore the   
whispers, when he got to the stairs, he  
began to tremble. He sat on the stool, he was now shaking so hard that the   
stool nearly toppled. The hat  
fell over his eyes.  
/Harry Potter/ the hat said /well, well, you've gone through many   
things boy. And still many things to come.  
You aren't really that brave, for shame, your mother was quite brave. Now   
your father, he is also brave but in another  
way. I know exactly what to do with you. you can be great in either   
Slytherin or Gryffindor/  
/Please!/Harry thought/ put me in Slytherin, I need to be with Draco/  
/I have made my decision/  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Harry nearly ran to the table when Professor McGonagall took the hat   
off him. He sat down next to Draco as the Slytherin's  
all stared at him wide-eyed. Harry felt a comforting hand take his gently.   
He smiled a small smile to Draco and they  
watched the rest of the sorting. After Dumbledore gave his speech everyone   
began to eat.  
Severus watched everything from the teachers table, he watched as Harry   
seemed to become more timid as the night went on,  
he also watched Draco's possessive, protective nature come round more than a   
few times. Standing up he decided to go and talk  
to his new Slytherin's.  
Harry was beginning to tremble with exhaustion, he leaned on Draco, not   
knowing that half the halls eyes were following  
their Head of House their way. He knew Draco was worried, he could see it in   
his eyes. He suddenly yelped as a hand settled on his  
back turning and pulling away he looked up into dark eyes, Harry recognized   
him as who Draco had said was Professor Severus Snape.  
To Harry's abused eyes he looked like the kind of man who would strike a   
child. Harry was now trembling and partially in Draco's lap  
he was scooted over so far.  
Draco picked up on this and looked into his godfather's worried eyes, to   
anyone besides Draco it would appear he was glaring,  
but Draco knew him.  
"Professor, Sir, can we come to your rooms, we need to talk to you,"Draco   
said in a soft voice so no one would hear them.  
"Draco! WE can't! You can't tell! No, I'll get in trouble,"Harry said, in a   
worried whisper.  
"Harry, shut UP for a minute!"Draco yelled and instantly regretted it. His   
normal friends would be fine with him yelling at them  
like that, but not Harry. Glancing up, he saw Harry was tense and had his   
eyes closed, as if awaiting a strike. That froze Draco's heart  
"Oh God, Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't hit you I promise, I'm sorry I   
yelled at you,"He whispered taking Harry's hand and stroking  
it softly.  
By now Severus had a good idea about what was going on,"Mr. Malfoy, bring   
Mr. Potter and follow me, we'll have this conversation now."  
Severus said and swept away towards the doors knowing Draco and Harry would   
follow. Harry, oh God, something was really wrong with that child,  
and Severus had finally noticed the bruise on his face. The lousy people he   
lived with hit him.  
Draco led Harry out of the room, he was upset to see that Harry was being   
cautious around him and he was going to have to really watch  
his temper when Harry was involved.  
Harry followed Draco closely, he had been almost positive the other boy   
would hit him, but he hadn't, and that confused Harry. Isn't  
that what love was? Hurt? Professor Snape led him them down into the   
dungeons. Harry glanced around, fascinated at the room they were in. It was  
filled with all kinds of potions things, cauldrons and bottles and bottles of   
things.  
Severus spoke gently, having seen what happened earlier,"Harry may I please   
see your back?"  
Harry and then looked to Draco, he had seen how his friend had reacted   
earlier to people nearing him, so therefore if his friend trusted this  
man, shouldn't he. He nodded and unbuttoned his robe, he turned back toward   
him and grabbed one of Draco's hands as the other boy helped him lift  
his shirt. He heard the gasp from the teacher as Draco unwound the bandages   
and his back was revealed.  
"Harry, who did his to you,"Severus whispered, Lily's child was hurting and   
that hurt him.  
"My uncle, it was my fault,"Harry whispered he didn't really understand the   
Professor's concern, all children got hit, didn't they?  
"Oh Lord child, I told Albus to let you live with me but he said that   
although they wouldn't accept you he said you would be protected,"Severus  
whispered, he went to get a potion as Draco gently put Harry's shirt back   
over his back.  
"Take this child,"Severus said pressing the goblet into Harry's hand.  
Harry stared at it for a moment, considering, but seeing Draco's trust in   
the man, he downed the goblet and his back began to feel better. Feeling  
the professor lift his shirt he shuddered for a moment, before the hand only   
gently swept over his back and he didn't feel any pain.  
"You are healed now,"Severus whispered, before sitting down at his desk,"we   
need to tell the headmaster." Severus watched in horror as those  
beautiful emerald eyes filled with tears, dear god, how could he not care   
for this boy,"Harry, Draco, come here."  
Harry suddenly wanted to be in the man's warm arms and so when Draco   
stopped at the end of the desk, Harry crawled into the man's lap, not caring  
how silly he looked, and wrapped his arms around him, laying is head against   
the strong chest.  
Severus was in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around the boy   
in his arms,and rocking him gently.  
"Ahhh,I seem to have found you three."A voice said in the doorway.  
Turning they all saw Dumbledore, but Harry wasn't worried, he was safe, he   
settled even further into the Professor's embrace.  
Draco watched Harry with a smile, he looked like he felt safe for the first   
time since the train. Draco knew his godfather would protect Harry just  
from the way he was holding him with utmost care.  
"Albus, he cannot go back to those....people."Severus spat out. He looked   
down at Harry, who's eyes were beginning to drift  
shut and smiled absently.  
"why not....surely the Dursley's aren't that bad,"Dumbledore said   
confused.  
Severus glared at him and then as gently as he could, so he wouldn't wake   
Harry, he lifted the boys shirt off of his back and showed the Headmaster  
and his friend the scars. After looking into the Headmasters sad eyes, he   
pulled Harry's shirt back down, stroking the boys back as  
he did so /Dear Lord, he's so small, he looks and acts much younger than he   
is/ then he said what he had  
said in the first place,"He can stay with me."  
"All right Severus it's settled, now Severus get these two into bed and you   
get some sleep too, tomorrow begins classes, for  
everyone,"Dumbledore said with a smile and turned and left.  
Severus gently shifted Harry in his arms and stood up,"I'll walk you two to   
the dorms, since Harry is asleep."He said and led Draco  
out of the room while carrying Harry.  
When they got to the dorms Severus lay Harry in his bed and covered him up,   
and he watched Draco climb into  
the bed near Harry. Sighing and drifting off to sleep, both of them still in   
robes, Severus smiled and left the room. He had a lot  
of things to think about, for one, try as he might, he couldn't hate Harry,   
the boy was too innocent  
to hurt to hate. For another, something about him reminded him of himself.   
He went to sleep that night  
thinking about how he would get those muggles back for hurting such a sweet   
innocent boy.  
  
~Next Morning~  
Draco awoke to someone halfway laying on him, he was puzzled who would lay   
on him. He opened  
his eyes and smiled, it was Harry who had the top half of his body laying on   
Draco's chest with his  
arms wrapped around him.  
Smiling he poked Harry,"Harry, time to get up, ok?"  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled embarassed,"Sorry about getting in   
bed with you Draco  
I had a bad dream."He whispered and hugged the boy again.  
"It's all right Harry,I'll always be here for you,"Draco smiled and sat up,   
thus forcing Harry  
to sit up also,"lets get ready to go to breakfast."  
Harry nodded as they both got up and began to get ready for the day. Then a   
thought hit Harry,  
"Draco, how did I get here yesterday?"he asked with a blush,"I fell asleep   
in the professor's lap!"  
"He carried you,"Draco said, laughing at Harry's tone of voice,"he really   
likes you Harry, he  
told Dumbledore that you are going to live with him instead of your horrid   
family."  
"I remember him from when I was little,"Harry said, softly. He did too, he   
remembered being held  
against that warm, strong chest while visiting Hogwarts, he guessed.  
"You do!?"Draco asked shocked, how did Harry know his godfather.  
"When I was little I remember him holding me, like he did last night, I   
felt protected, like I had  
a family."Harry ended in a whisper, trying not to cry. Draco quickly killed   
the sad silence by tickling Harry.  
"Come on breakfast time!" He exclaimed yanking Harry down to the Great   
Hall. When they got there Harry  
became slightly timid again, but this time looked around more, and then his   
eyes fell on a teacher wearing a turban.  
"Draco,"he said softly, yanking on the other boy's sleeve,"that man, the   
one with the turban, something's not  
right with him. He's...he's not good."Harry whispered worriedly.  
Draco listened to Harry's tone of voice and knew Harry was sensing   
something none of them had. He was so serious  
and his voice sounded wise. He gently pulled Harry to the table, almost   
frowning when Harry once again became timid  
and afraid.  
"Draco!"Pansy Parkinson, a girl Draco couldn't stand came over and pushed   
Harry away from Draco and latching onto  
Draco's arm. Harry froze, why had she shoved him? What had he done?  
Draco pulled away from Pansy with a glare and looked at Harry, who looked   
so confused and hurt. He went to him  
and grabbed the sleeve of his robe and pulled him toward the table, leaving   
Pansy standing there, bewildered.  
"Harry are you ok?"Draco asked softly as they sat down. Harry looked like   
he was going to cry, and this made  
some of the Slytherin's closest to him to be annoyed.  
"Look,"Blaise Zambini said hotly,"Potty's gonna cry!"  
"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"an older Slytherin called. And Draco knew what was   
going on, some of the Slytherin's  
parents were supporters of Voldemort and some weren't, in days and years to   
come, it would be obvious who's were.  
"Harry,"Draco whispered,"we have potions with the Gryffindor's and I hate   
to tell you this, but Severus is  
rather mean in classes, don't let it bug you. He is nice."  
Harry nodded and continued eating, trying to ignore all going on around   
him.  
  
~Hallway outside of the potions room, last class that day~  
"Harry I'll be right back, I left my quill, you save us our seats ok?"Draco   
asked and smiled when Harry looked  
worried,"this is Professor Snape's class, he won't let anything happen to   
you."  
Harry nodded and entered the room, alone, he went to where the other   
Slytherin's were sitting and sat down. He  
looked up just in time to see a red headed boy, one Draco despised come in,   
and then the trouble started. He stalked over  
to Harry.  
"So Potter, think you are all that! You are a traitor, you know your   
parents were in Gryffindor, what would they  
say to see you now?"He said laughing.  
"I don't know, I know nothing about them,"Harry whispered, he was beginning   
to get nervous, the professor wasn't in  
there yet and he was alone.  
"Oh really, I've heard that rumor that the reason you are in Slytherin is   
so you can join the dark Lord is that true?"  
"NO!"Harry yelled and then glared darkly at Weasley,"Tell me, how many of   
your siblings have worn those robes before you?  
I heard you were poor, but those robes are atrocious!"  
That was the finale insult because suddenly Ron was on top of Harry,   
punching him, and Harry simply lay there trembling.  
Suddenly he remembered all of his beatings. He then began to sob, and   
suddenly Ron was pulled off of him, by a very pissed off  
Professor Snape.  
"Mr. WEASLEY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"he growled darkly.  
"H-he started it Sir,"Weasley stuttered, white faced.  
Severus glanced to where Harry was sobbing into Draco's chest and clutching   
him tightly,"I really doubt that, Mr. Weasley,  
50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! Now sit down, all of you!" Severus reached down   
and touched Harry's shoulder, he had stopped crying, but  
he flinched very hard away from Severus' hand,"do you want to stay in   
class?"  
Harry nodded and stood up, and winced as he gently wiped a trickle of blood   
from his lip. He sat down, Draco right by him,  
sending out glares to anyone looking at Harry in the wrong way.  
Severus began his lesson, with harsh words and glares. He noticed that   
while they were making the potion, Draco would reach out  
and touch Harry in a gentle manner, almost as if reassuring him.  
After class Draco talked Harry into staying with him to talk to Professor   
Snape, when everyone was gone they approached the Professor  
"Sir, we need to talk to you, it's important,"Draco said in a soft voice,   
looking around to see if anyone was listening,"It's about  
Professor Quirrell."  
"He's evil,"Harry stated in a sure voice,"well the one inside of him is."  
Severus stared at Harry in shock,"what do you mean."  
Harry began to tell him.  
*Flash Back*  
Harry watched as the Professor began to walk by, stuttering all the while.   
And was puzzled as to the the Professor seemed to stop right  
by him. Then while the Professor was stuttering on about Vampires he heard   
it. A soft voice, whispering just to him, coming from the Professor  
but not his mouth, Harry would say his mind was in his. But that wasn't   
creepy what was creepy was what it said /young Potter, you should join  
me, if you don't join me, you will meet your parents demise/ with that the   
Professor had moved on. Harry had immediately told Draco.  
*End of FB*  
Harry reached up and touched Severus on the left arm, on the material that   
covered the dark mark Draco had told him that Severus and his  
father had the dark mark, the mark of voldemort's people. But Draco had also   
told him about them being double agents.  
"He wants me to get that,"Harry whispered and was suddenly in tears again,   
this time it didn't surprise the other two when Harry crawled into  
Severus's lap and buried his tears there,"he's here for something, but I   
don't know what."  
Severus didn't know either, but he would watch Quirrell. He began stroking   
Harry's back. Poor Harry who had to rely on his Professor and his  
friend for the comfort that was never given to him by his family.  
Harry smiled when the arms encircled him, he wondered if that is how it   
felt to have a father, protected....he grinned and began playing with  
one of the many buttons on his Professor's coat.  
Draco pulled a stool over next to his godfather, and smiled at Harry.  
"Pro..."  
He was cut off by Severus, who realized the two would be with him a   
lot,"call me Severus in private, boys."  
"Severus,"Draco continued,"he's coming back isn't he?"  
Severus didn't know what to say, but he was shocked when Harry said  
"He never left, he's still around, I can feel him you know."Harry whispered   
rubbing his scar.  
Severus pulled Harry tighter,"What do you mean you 'feel' him?" He   
whispered, using a hand to trace Harry's scar.  
"I never knew what it was till Hagrid told me about Voldemort, but it's him   
he feels evil,"Harry whispered and went back to playing with Severus's  
buttons.  
Draco stared in Harry in horror,"You 'feel' him? Oh Harry!"He exclaimed   
horrified, most of the Slytherin's wanted to join Voldemort when he came   
back,  
but not Draco.  
"Draco, what's it like,"Harry asked suddenly.  
"What's what like?"Draco asked curiously, for Harry's voice had taken on a   
sad quality.  
"Having a family, a father, and a mother?"Harry's clutch on Severus   
tightened, and he was glad when the arms around him tightened also.  
"I don't know how to explain it, Harry, I'm sorry,"Draco whispered.  
"Does it feel nice, and protected?"Harry questioned, softly. Draco   
nodded,"and loved, you feel love." He added  
Harry hugged Severus,"I feel protected here,"he stated softly, leaning his   
head on Severus's chest, mimicking the gesture from the day before, but his  
face was facing Draco this time.  
Severus's voice caught in his throat. The boy had just practically stated,   
they were like family. Smiling at the feeling of pride that came from that  
thought he said,"now you two get to dinner." He smiled as Harry slid of his   
lap and he and Draco left the room. At the moment, he felt like a father,   
and it  
was a good feeling. Putting on his stony mask he slipped from the room and   
headed towards the Great Hall himself.  
Harry and Draco sat down at the table and began to eat, when suddenly   
Draco's owl dropped his mail. Draco read his letter, while Harry read the   
copy of  
the Daily Prophet, he gasped as he read the headline and what followed it   
and nudged Draco.  
"LOOK! The vault that was broken into was one Hagrid had to go to,"he   
whispered, handing Draco the paper.  
Draco immediately knew what Harry was getting at.  
"So whatever they were looking for is here?"He asked, and Harry nodded,   
Draco continued,"that's not good."  
Harry shook his head,"not at all."  
Draco smiled and showed Harry his letter,"Father is coming to visit   
Dumbledore this weekend and he wants to meet you,"  
"what if he hates me?"Harry asked,"what if he won't let me be your friend   
anymore?"  
"Oh Harry that won't happen. He would rather me be your friend then Greg   
and Vince,"Draco whispered, he had since meeting Harry, hardly even talked   
to the  
two boys.  
Harry nodded, and then curiously,"Does your dad have that colour hair?"  
Draco laughed and nodded,"yup!" Harry seemed obsessed with his hair, it was   
the first day of school and already Harry had talked him out of gelling it,   
so it  
now was soft. Harry grinned and the two began to eat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow chapter one is over with. Sorry for the screwed up format,it's my beta  
readers fault(an accident that I'm too lazy to correct) THANKS SARA!!!!  
BTW! Nature's Spirits will be updated tomorrow 


	2. Lucius comes to visit

Hi, here's another chapter! ENJOY!On a note, Harry will not trust everyone right away  
Hello, this is my story and I know how to write it. The reason he trusts Severus is because he  
remembers him slightly from when he was young. and the reason he trusts Draco is because Draco is  
the first person to ever show him kindness, BUT if you'll realize in the first chapter, when Draco  
raised his voice, Harry was afraid of him. So don't tell me how to run my stories. Ahem, sorry about  
that, had to set some things straight.You see physically Harry is eleven but emotionally he is  
around 4 or 5 so if some of his actions seem really childlike, it's because of that Throughout the  
story however, he will slowly begin to mature emotionally, but it's a loooong process. Also,  
remember Lucius is a good guy! He's a spy, but when thinking on it, I think Draco's mum wil be   
evil, not sure, but Lucius is going to stay good. Also about my story, many of you will notice  
how in a lot of story's people tend to make 11 year olds really mature. HELLO! Do you all remember  
when you were 11? I do, and I was anything but mature, Hell I jumped off the roof with a blanket  
to see if I could fly. So please don't say anything about them acting immature. They will be more  
mature when they need to be. Ok NOW you can read!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucius strode down the hall toward Severus's rooms, and stuck his head in  
and was greeted with a cute, but strange scene. Severus, who Lucius knew to hardly  
smile, let alone touch anyone, had a black haired boy curled up to him on the couch,  
while Draco was on the other side of the boy. Lucius realized it was Harry Potter.  
Severus was stroking the boy's messy hair and there was a book on his lap,  
Lucius listened to what they were discussing.  
"But it's stupid to kill himself for her,"Harry exclaimed.  
"They were in love Harry,"Draco said softly.  
Harry made a strange face, one you would see on an adult instead of a child,  
and he stated in a calm voice,"Love isn't real."  
"Oh Harry,"Severus stated in a sad voice and wrapped his arms around the thin  
boy,"it is, you'll see. Love's real, Harry, you just have to believe in it."  
"If love's real, then I am unlovable, that's why they hurt me,"Harry whispered,  
crawling into Severus's lap,"I don't want to be unlovable! It's not fair!"  
Draco wrapped his arms around both Severus and Harry, laying his head on Harry's  
back.  
Lucius cleared his throat, and watched as the three turned to look at him, he was  
surprised at Draco's hair, his son had always gelled his hair but now it fell softly across  
his forehead.  
"FATHER!"Draco exclaimed and ran to him and hugged him, then pulled him towards the  
couch,"this is Harry. Harry this is my father."  
Harry looked at him timidly for a moment before returning his face to Severus's chest.  
Severus gently put his chin on Harry's head and smiled at Lucius,"Hello, Lucius, it's good to   
see you again."  
"You too Severus, and under nicer conditions than last time,"Lucius smiled grimly. He  
noticed that Harry was slowly inching his way to the side of Severus's lap away from him. And  
raised an eyebrow to Draco.  
Draco blushed, he hadn't told his father about what had happened to Harry, only that  
they were friends. He also noticed that with his eyes his father was telling him that he needed  
to speak to Severus alone.  
"Come on Harry,"Draco exclaimed happily,"we're going to go looking through all Severus's  
stuff."  
It was quick becomming a pasttime of the two boys and Harry gave Severus one last hug and  
jumped off his lap and he and Draco ran off through a door.  
Lucius quirked an eyebrow,"You, Severus Snape, are letting two 11 year old boys, go through  
your things? Are you feeling alright? Also, you were holding James Potter's son on your lap. What  
is going on here?"He said this all in a quiet voice so the boys couldn't overhear.  
Severus stared at him wide-eyed,"Draco didn't tell you what that boy has been through?"  
Lucius, puzzled, shook his head.  
"Oh God,Lucius, it was horrible, I would expect Voldemort to do those things, but his  
own family. He's so scarred. His back is covered with them. I found out on accident, the first day  
he was here,I touched his back, he yelled and his eyes were filled with so much pain. I got him and  
Draco to come to my classroom, on Harry's back there were five, very deep lashes and hundreds of   
scars."  
"Dear Lord,"lucius breathed out.  
"He's eleven, but emotionally, he only seems to be about 5, and his own relative's are the  
cause of it. Albus is beyond pissed, he was going to visit them tomorrow,"Severus said, head in hands,  
"I won't let anyone hurt him lucius, no one!"  
Lucius nodded,"How do people treat him?"  
"The professor's all love him to death, when he actually speaks to them, he's so afraid  
of everyone. The students,most of them think him a traitor because his parents were in Gryffindor  
and he's a Slytherin, other than Draco, none of them have come near him, except for that Weasley."  
Severus spat out the name.  
Lucius opened his mouth to ask what had happened, when the sound of shattering glass and a   
soft,"Uh-oh" had them both running into the next room.  
Severus looked from the broken bottle and spilled potion, to Harry and Draco who were both  
splattered with it and opened his mouth to yell, when Harry's timid and fearful voice cut him off.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Please don't punish me!" Harry backed up into a table.  
Severus's anger instantly melted,"Oh child, come here, I would never hurt you."  
Harry glanced up at him, trying to see anger in his eyes, but all he saw was compassion,  
and sorrow? What was he sorry for. He walked a few steps toward Severus,"was-was it an important   
potion?"  
Severus smiled lightly,"no, just a healing potion, I can make some more simply. Now come  
here, both of you, your robes are soaked."  
Draco immediately began to shrug out of his robes, he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. Severus  
turned to Harry and noticed he seemed very shy about taking his robes off and inwardly he cringed, he knew  
why.  
"It's ok Harry, I can find you something to put on if you want,"Severus whispered,"it's just, cleaning  
spells and potions can come up with some strange results."  
Harry smiled, and with a last gaurded look at Lucius, shrugged out of his robes. Severus smiled, and  
took Harry's robes, inwardly he cringed at Harry's back as suddenly both Harry and Draco ran from the room.  
Looking up he noticed Lucius's horrified look. He quickly went over and summonded a house elf and gave her  
the robes, watching her disapear.  
Draco grinned as he and Harry stole the emerald blanket from Severus's bed and wrapped it around themselves  
before stumbling into the next room. He loved Severus's blanket, it was so soft and fuzzy, and he knew Harry loved  
it too.  
Lucius was very surprised when Draco and Harry emerged from Severus's rooms with a blanket wrapped around  
them. Glancing at Severus he saw a bright smile on his face and wondered what was going on. Harry and Draco(clumsily)  
climbed onto the couch, Draco in between his father and Severus and Harry in Severus's lap again. Somehow they had  
kept the blanket wrapped around them.  
"Got your blanket again Sev,"Harry whispered into his chest with a giggle and an impish smile.  
"I see that,"Severus said with a snort.  
Draco giggled and looked up into his fathers puzzled eyes and decided to explain,"Yesterday after classes, Harry  
and I decided to sneak into Severus's rooms to scare him...."here Draco stopped and blushed,"well you see, we were a little  
tired and we kinda....."  
Draco just trailed off and Severus smirked,"I came into my room to find them both in my bed curled up in my blanket  
asleep."  
Lucius stared at his son "Draco Lucius Malfoy, what were you thinking,"He asked, trying to keep the amusement out of  
his voice, and failing.  
Draco; however, answered seriously,"Harry, he can't sleep at night unless he's with me. The night before the prefect  
found out and said Harry couldn't sleep with me,"here Draco's face scrunched up into a sad face,"he gets nightmares, and can't  
sleep so he was tired and Severus's bed was soft and I was there, so we fell asleep."  
Harry nodded solemly as if that explained everything, and in some twisted way it did. Glancing at Lucius Harry decided  
to tell him of Quirrell,"Watch out for Professor Quirrell, he's wrong.....he feels wrong,"Harry whispered, and he climbed off   
Severus's lap and sat next to Draco, he paused to rewrap the blanket around them before giggling and curling up together.  
Lucius glanced at Severus, bewildered. He saw Severus motion that he would tell him later and nodded.  
"Draco, Harry, why don't you two go get something to eat for us ok?"Severus told them. Nodding the two boys took off.  
Severus turned to Lucius,"I think Quirrell is up to something."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for now. Enjoy it. 


End file.
